Speak Now
by Rattle Those Stars
Summary: What happens when CC crashes a wedding? Is it worth it?


A/N: I have already posted this once, but I went back and found a few grammatical errors that were bugging me...

**Speak Now**

She slowly walked through the big oak doors of the old church. It was ridiculous, really. The flowers were overwhelming and it was a nauseating combination of perfect white and pale pink. It reminded CC more of a baby shower than a wedding.

The sharp, familiar nasal voice of Nanny Fine pierced through her silent criticism. The tall blonde ducked behind a large pillar, trying hard not to be noticed by anyone who may recognize her. She watched as Maxwell and Nanny Fine walked up the church steps into the crowded sanctuary. Max took his rightful place behind the groom and Nanny Fine sat with the children in the third row. She could hear the Queens accent all the way back here and chuckled to herself.

Surprisingly, CC remembered almost everyone on the grooms side. Danny and Molly were the couple that had gotten married a year and a half ago, and Sylvia and Morty were there, with Yetta and Sammy. Then there was an older couple, sitting where the grooms parents should be. _Should be, CC? That must be _his_ parents._ The women was beautiful, with deep smile lines and shoulder length brown hair, it has a curl to it and their were streaks of gray here and there. The man next to her had the same smile as the groom, and he was holding the woman's hand as she whispered harsh words into his ear. He seemed to be comforting her.

One look at the bride's side however made CC want to puke. Every last one of them was dressed in pastel. Literally, all of them, even the men. She saw some snotty red head peer over at Margret and whisper to the girl sitting next to her. They broke into a fit of giggles. CC would have marched over there and put her in her place if she hadn't heard the roar from somewhere deep inside a room behind her. Apparently, the "Blushing Bride" was yelling at her poor brides maids. She was most likely wearing a gown shaped like a pastry, with silly beading and long white gloves, outrageous heels, and an excessive amount of makeup.

CC shook her head and her golden curls bounced in protest. This surely, can't be anything that Niles had planned. This circus just wasn't him. This was not like her Niles. _ Yours, CC? He never was yours, remember that, dear._

Faintly, she heard the sound of heels clicking against the tile and the chatter of joyous voices. So CC quickly slipped behind one of the many pink curtains placed in the tiny English church. It felt like being backstage at one of her shows, all the actors easily playing their part, seemingly unaware of the huge climax that was fast approaching. _Well get ready folks._

Then a string bean of a girl sat down at the organ and began to play a song that sounded like a death march. When those first few terrible notes filled CC ears she slipped further into the cover of the silk. Turns out, she wasn't invited by the lovely Bride-to-Be.

CC had to admit, the bride probably looked lovely to everyone else. But to CC she just looked overdone. As she predicted, it was a princess type of gown with a long train and beading. There were long white gloves that went past her elbows and a big pink, silk bow tied around her tiny little waist. Katherine's auburn hair was pinned up in a pretty little bun and accented with a large pink rose. And, whatdya know? Her bouquet was made up of white lily's and pink roses.

She floated down the isle like a pageant queen, exuding grace and demanding the attention of everyone in the room, but when CC looked up at the alter and saw Niles face she could tell that he wished it was her. She just knew.

When Katherine reached Niles and the preacher let the guests sit CC quietly took a seat near an older gentlemen who had dozed off. She watched as Niles and Katherine stood together but her mind was somewhere else. Thousands of memories were flooding her thoughts. _How cliché._ The two of them dancing at Sara and Max's wedding, that kiss in the living room, the insults, the time he kissed her after the Tony's.

"Speak Now, or forever hold your peace." The preachers strong voice resonated through the tiny church. It was suddenly, eerily, silent. This was her last chance.

She stood with shaking hands, her knees felt like they were going to buckle underneath her. Horrified expressions were plastered on everyone's faces as they turned toward CC. But she was only looking at Niles.

She took one last breath for good measure, and then, she told him. "I am not the kind of woman who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the type of man who should be marrying the wrong girl." There was a collective gasp, and CC licked her lips before continuing. She saw that Niles had noticed and it gave her the extra boost of confidence she needed. "Don't so yes … please, don't say yes. Run away with me. Don't wait...don't say a single vow. You need to hear what I have to say." His mouth was hanging open and he was just staring at her. "They said speak now" she offered, shrugging her bare shoulders.

Yet again, he just stood there, and again, it was silent. CC could feel the tears threatening to fall.

_What was I thinking? He never loved me._ "So-I'm-uh-I'm just gonna go... sorry" She turned and ran down the isle, nearly tripping over a petal. The snotty red head giggled, and that's when she lost it. The tears just kept coming, as if they would never stop.

She collapsed on the stairs outside the church, her legs just wouldn't allow her to go any farther. The deep blue satin of her gown rumpled around her legs, as the sun mockingly shined down on her. _I must be insane, _she thought. _ I flew all the way out to London, on coach, to stop this damn wedding, and here I am, rejected like a fool._

The door to the church creaked open and CC instinctively hid her face in her hands, in the hopes that she could keep at least a shred of her dignity. The person stood in front of her, blocking out the suns blinding rays. "Woman, you will be the death of me."

At the sound of his voice CC got butterflies. She looked up through her runny mascara and he was smiling. So she gave him a weak smile back. He held one of his hands and when she took it he pulled her to him so she was pressed against his chest, her arms had to wrap around his neck. Niles kissed her with far more passion than is appropriate on the steps of a church, but she didn't really care. She then ran her hands through his hair, just to make this was real.

It was. CC realized that, if she were to die right now, she could die happy, knowing that Niles loved her too.

CC stopped kissing Niles when they heard the dramatic scream form inside the church. She had jumped a bit from shock and Niles only laughed.

"We should probably get out of here, love. Fast." CC nodded, too happy to speak. She grabbed his hand, and intertwined her fingers in his. _Perfect fit._ They ran down to the limo and before she could open the door, he pulled her into a simple kiss.

"I'm so glad you were around when the said Speak Now"

A/N: This is only my second story I've ever posted online. Be kind in your reviews. I actually read a ton of these and I have many stories I could post but I'm just too scared that my work won't hold a candle out there. But a great author told me to go for it. Great advice. This is based off of the awesome song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Check it out. .com/watch?v=eAKGPP-dhOY :) I would love to hear anything you have to say on this story.


End file.
